Flash memory is a type of electronic memory media that can be rewritten and hold its content without power. Unlike dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM) memory chips, in which a single byte can be erased, flash memory is typically erased and written in fixed multi-bit blocks or sectors. Evolving out of electrically erasable read only memory (EEPROM) chip technology, which can be erased in place, flash memory is less expensive and more dense. This new category of EEPROMs has emerged as an important non-volatile memory which combines the advantages of EPROM density with EEPROM electrical erasability.
Conventional flash memories are constructed in a cell structure wherein a single bit of information is stored in each cell. In such single bit memory architectures, each cell typically includes a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor structure having a source, a drain, and a channel in a substrate or P-well, as well as a stacked gate structure overlying the channel. The stacked gate may further include a thin gate dielectric layer (sometimes referred to as a tunnel oxide) formed on the surface of the P-well. The stacked gate also includes a polysilicon floating gate overlying the tunnel oxide and an interpoly dielectric layer overlying the floating gate. The interpoly dielectric layer is often a multilayer insulator such as an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) layer having two oxide layers sandwiching a nitride layer. Lastly, a polysilicon control gate overlies the interpoly dielectric layer.
The control gate is connected to a word line associated with a row of such cells to form sectors of such cells in a typical NOR configuration. In addition, the drain regions of the cells are connected together by a conductive bit line. The channel of the cell conducts current between the source and the drain in accordance with an electric field developed in the channel by the stacked gate structure. In the NOR configuration, each drain terminal of the transistors within a single column is connected to the same bit line. In addition, each flash cell has its stacked gate terminal along a given bit line coupled to a different word line, while all the flash cells in the array have their source terminals coupled to a common source terminal. In operation, individual flash cells are addressed via the respective bit line and word line using peripheral decoder and control circuitry for programming (writing), reading or erasing functions.
Such a single bit stacked gate flash memory cell is programmed by applying a relatively high voltage to the control gate and connecting the source to ground and the drain to a predetermined potential above the source. A resulting high electric field across the tunnel oxide leads to a phenomena called “Fowler-Nordheim” tunneling. During this process, electrons in the core cell channel region tunnel through the gate oxide into the floating gate and become trapped therein since the floating gate is surrounded by the interpoly dielectric and the tunnel oxide. As a result of the trapped electrons, the threshold voltage of the cell increases. This change in the threshold voltage (and thereby the channel conductance) of the cell created by the trapped electrons is what causes the cell to be programmed.
In order to erase a typical single bit stacked gate flash memory cell (in one example), a relatively high voltage is applied to the source, and the control gate is held at a negative potential, while the drain is allowed to float. Under these conditions, a strong electric field is developed across the tunnel oxide between the floating gate and the source. The electrons that are trapped in the floating gate flow toward and cluster at the portion of the floating gate overlying the source region and are extracted from the floating gate and into the source region by way of Fowler-Nordheim tunneling through the tunnel oxide. As the electrons are removed from the floating gate, the cell is erased.
In conventional single bit flash memory devices, an erase verification is performed to determine whether each cell in a block or set of such cells has been properly erased. Current single bit erase verification methodologies provide for verification of bit or cell erasure, and application of supplemental erase pulses to individual cells which fail the initial verification. Thereafter, the erased status of the cell is again verified, and the process continues until the cell or bit is successfully erased or the cell is marked as unusable.
Recently, dual bit flash memory cells have been introduced, which allow the storage of two bits of information in a single memory cell. However, these dual bit memory cells can require complex additional circuitry and/or be difficult to scale.